Legs
by Passionate Cec
Summary: Declan walking into the Sanctuary in an unusual outfit prompts a conversation between Ashley and James which Helen overhears.


Hey there. I'm sorry it took me so long to post something again. I've been quite busy lately and haven't really written much. Mostly because the muse had gone AWOL.

For the most part, this fic started out as a joke between Di and myself. I started writing it and it kind of moved from the initial subject. Still, to Di and I it is known as "Legs" even though it turned out to be a small part of the fic. But I can't find a title that suits better and, at least she and I both know what I'm talking about when I mention that title. So it will stay that way. Unless someone suggests a title that I will fall in love with. I am totally open to suggestions.

It's been a while since I've had to write a disclaimer. Hum. Well, I still don't know any of this. Not Sanctuary. Not Helen (sadly). Not James (sadly as well). Or anyone else mentioned here.

Let me know what you think about this.

Enjoy. :)

**Legs**

Declan McRae should have expected that he wouldn't be able to walk through the Sanctuary unnoticed. As far as he knew, no one was out, not even their guests. But Helen Magnus being the one to catch him wearing his current attire was, by far, the lesser of several evils. It was probably even the best possible scenario. Not only was she British – like most of his colleagues – but she was born in Victorian England and had kept all the grace, elegance and correctness she had been taught. So, save for the tell tale raising of her eyebrows in surprise and the small smile that tugged at the corners of her lips, she did not react. Still, she was cheeky and mischievous enough that she could not hold back a teasing comment.

'Mr. McRae,' she acknowledged, her eyes discreetly moving down his body, to his feet and back up. 'Nice kilt.'

If she had been anyone else, he would have told her to shut up but, even though she would most likely be more amused than anything, it was not something one told Helen Magnus. Not if they did not want to live out the rest of their lives in fear of her retaliation of which he never, ever wanted to be on the receiving end.

'Family gathering. It's close enough to a requirement that I don't dare try and avoid it.' She smiled sympathetically.

'A wise decision I am sure though, I have to admit, I don't think I want to meet your family.' Declan chuckled.

'Yet another wise decision.'

They smiled at each other and Declan was about to comment on her own outfit. For how ridiculous he knew he looked, she looked absolutely stunning and gorgeous. Or more accurately, more so than usual.

Her skirt was shorter than he thought she owned though she managed to still make it look classy and elegant. Her shirt revealed a cleavage that was much deeper than he was used to. Stating that Helen Magnus was a beautiful woman would definitely pass as the understatement of the century and he was just a regular, straight man. The amount of leg, prolonged by the high heels that perched her even higher than she usually stood and made her look even slimmer than usual, along with the cleavage that showed of her other attributes did not leave him uninterested.

But before he could open his mouth, the worst possible thing for him happened; Ashley Magnus hopped down the last few steps of the long stair case. She could be a very nice and sweet girl when she wanted to – it usually involved making her mother smile – but, unfortunately, she often seemed to favour gentle mockery. And there wasn't a single chance she would pass up on this golden opportunity.

Helen knew her daughter well and, the instant she saw the girl's vibrant blonde hair, she knew that her brain was already working on the best way to tease Declan. She shot Ashley a warning glance but even she had to admit that, had she been her, she would have teased McRae too. So her warning was only half-hearted. Besides, it would be amusing to watch the two young people bickering.

'Declan, you're wearing a skirt,' she started and did not leave Declan the time to correct her. 'Hey, is it true that Scots don't wear any underwear under their kilts?'

'Ashley!' Helen exclaimed.

She was well aware that her daughter was no longer a virgin. They were close enough that, right after she had made love for the first time, Ashley had slipped into her bed, much like she used to do when she was a child, and they had spent a good few hours talking. Her little girl had grown up and become a woman, and the pang of sadness that had gripped her heart had been soothed by the fact that she could still hold her child in her arms and they could easily talk for hours. "A daughter is a little girl who grows up to be a friend" indeed. Still, there were some things she did not want to hear about when her daughter was involved in the conversation. Especially when it was yet another mystery she had solved a good few years ago. She barely held back a smile at the memory.

'What, mom? It's a valid question,' Ashley argued.

'Indeed it is. However I would appreciate if you did not try to find an answer while I am around.' Ashley blushed and Helen grinned triumphantly.

'Right. Awkward.'

'For you, perhaps. Unpleasant for me.'

They agreed on that and moved towards the sitting room. Ashley sat down on one of the couches, taking a sip of her tea. Helen walked towards the table where she had spent some time working earlier that day. She closed the books and set them in a pile so she could take them back where they belonged later on. Declan closed the window and was just about to join Ashley, deciding that he didn't really care who saw him dressed the way he was, when James Watson walking into the room. He shot each person a glance, his eyes lingering on Declan and even more so on Helen.

'Declan, my boy, I advise you put your trousers back on. Helen has got you beat in the leg department.'

There was a beat of silence during which Ashley snorted once. James walked over to a slightly stunned Helen. He waited for her to recover, smiling charmingly when she finally looked at him. She smiled back and James' trailed over her body, taking in every detail. Once he was done, he leaned in to kiss the corner of her mouth.

'You look lovely, my dear,' he whispered, slipping a hand in hers, briefly tangling their fingers and squeezing them lightly.

'You look quite dashing yourself, James,' she murmured back, smiling and looking straight at him.

'Are you ready?'

'Just let me get my shawl and I'll be all set.'

'Ready for what?' Ashley asked from her spot on the couch.

'The fundraiser,' Helen simply answered and, clearly, Ashley remembered that, some time in the past, the event had been mentioned to her.

'Right. You're going like that?' Helen's eyebrows shot up.

'I beg your pardon? I am still your mother, darling; not the other way around.'

'I know. You look beautiful, mom. It's just that it's a very short skirt for you and a pretty deep cleavage. I'm sure James and I won't be the only ones to think you look really great.'

'That's the point.' Ashley shot her a questioning look. 'A woman has to know how to use her charms by looking beautiful and enticing. But a lady knows never to cross the line between sensual and vulgar.'

'Nice. And you totally have that down to perfection.' Helen grinned brightly.

'Thank you, darling. But I should certainly hope so. After all, I have been practicing for quite a few years now. And I'll see to it that you know where the line stands as well as I do.'

'Thanks, mom.'

'There's another reason your mother can go dressed in such a stunning way that will no doubt make more than a few jaws drop,' James added, allowing a beat of suspenseful silence to pass before he continued. 'People in their right minds don't dare try and seduce a woman who has clearly arrived with a man. Let it be said that there aren't many people in their right minds anymore but they are fairly well represented at such fundraisers.' Helen smiled brightly at him, moving a hand to his arm and up to his shoulder, squeezing it once.

'I'll get my things. I'll meet you in a few minutes at the front door?' He nodded and followed her retreat, watching as she leaned in to kiss Ashley's temple. 'Have a good evening, love. Don't get in trouble.'

She was barely out of earshot before Ashley shot James a piercing and surprisingly worrisome gaze. Watson had to wonder if she had been taking classes from her mother or if she had only been practicing in her room with a mirror. She remained silent for a few more instants, letting James squirm a little bit. Finally, she spoke.

'So, are you and mom a couple or something?' She asked.

Her voice was set and colder than he was used to from the young woman. The fact that he could never shake the image of her as a sweet, cheeky and slightly mischievous little girl probably did not help. Declan mumbled something about changing and left the room, fully aware that neither of the two had noticed his disappearance.

'Or something,' James answered after a few instants, looking his god daughter straight in the eye. He had always found it ridiculous that Helen insist he be Ashley's god father. After all, she would no doubt live much, much longer that he would. But there had been no talking her out of it and he had known the woman well enough to give up quickly.

'Friends with benefits?' Ashley offered, and James coughed in surprise.

'Excuse me?'

'Come on, James, I'm not a kid anymore; you're more than just friends.'

'Of course we are; we've known each other and been very close for longer than most people are alive.'

'Right. That's not what I meant and you know it. Don't play dumb with me, James. I know you're way smarter than that.'

'What do you want me to say, Ashley?' He prompted, somewhat exasperated that he was so old and still couldn't lie.

'Just answer honestly. Are you and mom a couple.'

'Not anymore. Not like we used to be.'

'But you're still close and you still have a physical relationship,' Ashley pushed. It was more of a statement that a question.

'That, young lady, is none of your business. But yes, we are still very close. We have gone through a lot of things together.'

'Like my father.' James startled and shot the door a look when he noticed movement there. Helen was standing there, somewhat tense but she gave him a nod when their eyes met over Ashley's shoulder.

'Amongst other things, yes. Helen is the closest friend I've ever had and I love her more than anything. The nature of that love does not really matter.'

'Does she know?'

'That I love her?' Ashley nodded. 'She does. She has known for many, many years.'

'Okay.' The simplicity of the answer startled James but he did not show his surprise for fear that the interrogation would start again.

'Are you done interrogating me?' He asked nonetheless. 'Your mother is waiting for me, and arriving late at a fundraiser would not be a good way to raise funds.'

'Right. See ya' later then.' And with that she walked past James towards the other door to the room. James followed her exit before walking over to Helen. She shot him a questioning look, silently asking what the conversation she had walked in on had been about.

'It appears your daughter is being a bit protective of you.' Helen smiled. 'I suspect she does not like not knowing exactly what our relationship is and not having a way to qualify it.' Helen nodded and leaned in to press a light kiss to his lips.

'She might be quite smart but this is not something I think she can understand. All she needs to know is that I love you as much as you love me.' James grinned brightly.

'Do you think she knows that?'

'I do. Otherwise she would not have asked you all these questions. She did so to protect me and my feelings.'

'I'm glad that's cleared then.' He offered her his arm with a cheeky smile. 'Shall we, darling?'

'We shall.'


End file.
